House? Dean of Medicine?
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Cuddy takes a short leave from the hospital leaving House in charge. What will happen to Princeton-Plainsboro while Cuddy's gone? House horror story...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know it's short, but the other chapters won't be as short and won't jump around. **

**Season Three P.O.V. Cameron**

Walking around the hospital is always interesting. Except those terrified families of a dying patient. My heart always goes out to them because I'm not sure what I would do if I was in their position either. Most of these people don't even go home. When I got up to House's office, Chase, Foreman and House started walking down the hall toward me.

'What's going on?" I asked. He tossed a file at me.

"You, Foreman and Chase have a patient. I have to go hide out in the clinic."

"Why are you hiding?" I asked confused.

"House has clinic duty. If he hides there that's the last place Cuddy will suspect." Foreman stated.

"Oh." I replied and then looked at him.

"Why don't you just get your clinic duty over with instead of hiding?" House scoffed and walked towards the elevator while Foreman, Chase and I walked into what I assumed was the room of our latest patient.

[

**P.O.V. Cuddy**

I was on the phone speaking with my sister when Doctor Wilson came into my office. I waved him in. He sat down and I turned away to finish my call. After I hung up, I turned back to see him. I sat on the edge of the desk.

"Yes Wilson?" He sighed.

"I can't find House. There are probably fifteen people sitting at the clinic with no doctor there to help them out." He responded. I sighed loudly.

"I don't believe this! Where is House?" I asked. Then I paused. "Have you talked to his team?" Wilson shook his head no.

"I'll go look for them. If they don't know or don't tell me, I'll take care of the clinic myself." Wilson stated. I shook my head no. That wouldn't be necessary. Wilson walked out of the office and I wasn't sure what to do. My mother's dying. The doctors are only giving her about a month to live. I want to go see her. My big problem right now is finding somebody to watch the hospital.

[

**P.O.V. Wilson**

I got up to the third floor of the hospital before I found House's team. Cameron was standing in the back of the room so I went over to her.

"Hi Allison."

"Oh hello Wilson." Cameron said looking at me.

"Where's House?" Cameron gave me a strange look while Chase walked over to us.

"He's at the clinic." He stated. I shook my head.

'I was just at the clinic. He wasn't there."

"He's hiding out." Foreman sighed.

"What?" I walked out of the room and back down to the clinic. Several people stood up. I looked at them. "sit here and there will be a doctor soon." I walked over and opened the door to the consultation room and House was sitting there.

"House!" I exclaimed. He looked up at me.

"How'd you find me?" I sighed.

"Foreman told me." House slammed down his cane.

"I knew I should have fired him."

"House! You have patients." I motioned towards the door. He glared at me. "I'll get Cuddy." I threatened. Just then the door opened. We both looked at it. There was Cuddy, Foreman, Cameron and Chase.

"What's wrong?" Cuddy opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"I need to talk to all of you." Cuddy finally replied.

"What's the matter?"

"There has been an emergency. I have to leave the hospital for several days. Maybe even a week or two."

"Oh Lisa." She sighed.

"Since I won't be here I need somebody to be able to handle the hospital while I'm gone." She paused and took a deep breath.

"I'm sure whoever you choose will be capable Doctor Cuddy." Cameron piped up.

"I hope so." She walked into the room. "I have given it a lot of thought and I have made my final decision." She looked at me for a brief moment and then looked past me. "Doctor House, I'm leaving you in charge while I'm gone."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update another chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last one. My favorite character is Cameron. That's why it's her P.O.V.**

"House?" Foreman exclaimed.

"Me?" House asked. I looked around the room. I couldn't believe it either. I heard Chase grumbling beside me and Wilson just stood there looking at the ground. Cuddy walked over to House.

"I chose you because I know that you'll do what needs to be done." She turned away from him. "I have over a hundred doctors in my staff and you are the one who fights until you get it right."

"He has almost killed a dozen people just since I've worked here!" Foreman exasperated. Cuddy looked at Foreman.

"Doctor Foreman, you may not agree with my decision, but that's my choice. Yes, we all make mistakes, but most of his decisions usually make sense and prove to be good. He has shocked me I don't know how many times." She looked back at House. "You're in charge of this hospital. Make sure it's still standing when I get back." Then she walked out the room. We all looked around not believing what just happened.

[

**P.O.V. Cuddy**

As I walked back to my office I thought about my choice of leaving House in charge of the hospital. I'll admit it scared me to think about what would happen while I was gone. It was true what I told Foreman. House is one of the most diligent people at the hospital. He's reckless and immature, but probably the best darn doctor at the hospital. Plus, while I'm gone I know I'll have five doctors watching the hospital. Cameron and Wilson have hearts for the people and will make sure House doesn't do anything crazy. Foreman challenges House's every thought so that will surely help him think before acting. Chase agrees with House most of the time, but he even has his limits. I was pacing in my office when the door opened. I looked up to see Wilson. He started to open his mouth.

"Before you say anything I know what I'm doing." I stated. Then I paused. "No I don't. Wilson, what the heck and I doing? I left House in charge of the hospital." I sighed loudly and he laughed.

"Lisa," he started and then paused. "Doctor Cuddy, you are leaving one of the best doctors in New Jersey in charge of this hospital." He laughed. "His methods may be a little more unorthodox, but he is a good doctor." I looked up at him.

"You really think House will be okay?" I asked and Wilson nodded.

[

**P.O.V. Cameron**

The four of us sat in House's office in pure amazement. I could not believe it. House as the dean of medicine? What was the world coming to? Was it too late to take a vacation? I paused. Wait a minute, back up the train Allison. You are a professional. Act accordingly. I sat up a little straighter and listened to my co-workers.

"I can't believe she chose House!" Foreman exclaimed.

"Well, if you think about it, he could be the best choice." Chase responded. Foreman glared at him.

"Would you stop with the butt kissing and think logically?" Foreman exasperated. I stood up.

"Can you two quit arguing? I know that House many not be the best choice, but Doctor Cuddy must have her reasons. She even explained them to us! It won't be that long. What could possibly happen while she's gone?"

[

**P.O.V. House**

I sat at my desk and listened as Foreman and Chase fought over whether or not I should be responsible for the hospital. It surprised me as well as everybody else when Cuddy said my name. Not Wilson, not Foreman, but me. It made me feel confused but intrigued. This had to be some kind of power thing. Now if I could just get my team to shut up long enough to think. I stood up. They all looked at me.

"Dr. House?" Cameron asked as I walked past her. I ignored her and walked over to Chase and Foreman.

"If you don't stop acting like spoiled two year olds you're both fired." I stated and limped out of the room.

"What was that about?" Chase asked Cameron and Foreman. I was walking towards the elevator when I heard them following me.

Darn.

A man can't even take a leak in private anymore. I turned around.

"What?" A stunned Cameron stood before me. I raised my eyebrows.

"I… I was wondering if you needed somebody to talk to." She said quietly. I just stood there and eventually she turned and walked away. I turned around and walked towards the elevators again. I went down to Cuddy's office. When I went inside, Wilson was sitting there and Cuddy was on the phone. I sat next to Wilson. Finally, Cuddy got off the phone and looked at me. She sighed.

"What do you want?"

"I needed out of my office." I responded.

"Your team still driving you crazy?" I nodded.

"I am just as confused as they are. Cuddy left me as the dean of medicine, but hates everything I try to do." Cuddy looked at me.

"Look, we may not always agree, but you always figure out what's wrong. That's what this hospital needs while I'm gone." She paused. "But there will still be a limit. I'll be calling every few days to make sure you haven't blown up the hospital." I chuckled.

"It won't be too bad. I'm the replacement dean of medicine." Wilson had a nervous look on his face. He looked at Cuddy.

"At least you won't be gone forever."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Not sure how I wanted to write this chapter. Hope you enjoy it=) It is against my religious beliefs to use swear words; even in my writing. I know the language they all use; it will be tamed in any chapter I write. Thank you=)**

** P.O.V. Cuddy (I guess point of views will keep jumping around because there are just so many personalities in the show)**

I was in my office the next morning getting everything ready for my leave when a member of the board of directors came in. I looked up from what I was doing.

"Yes?" I asked. He cleared his throat and sat in the chair in front of my desk.

"You turned in your leave of absence papers to the board and we reviewed them." He replied. I shook my head. They are not going to tell me I can't go see my family. I looked back down at the box and continued packing.

"I am taking that leave. My family needs me. My mother is dying." I said softly. Did I actually just say that? My mother is dying? It was hard to think about.

"Yes. Well, whatever your personal reasons are; the board doesn't mind that you are going, but on the other hand-" He started to say, but I cut him off.

"You are worried about my choice of putting House in charge of the hospital." I finished and he nodded.

"Exactly." I stopped and sat down at my desk and rolled my chair up and folded my hands on top of the desk.

"I can assure you, Doctor House is one of the best doctors in this hospital." I stated.

"But, he's also one of the most reckless people I have ever met. He could do a lot of unnecessary damage to the hospital. You aren't even sure how long you will be gone. This could be indefinite couldn't it?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I assure you that I will be back. House…" I paused, "Doctor House will not be over the hospital permanently. He is merely covering for me while I'm gone because somebody has to." He nodded. I stood up. "Doctor House has four doctors around him all the time that can help him with this."

"Doctor Cuddy, we put you as the dean of medicine because you have a level head; and this is showing somewhat poor judgment. On your part as well as ours." He said coldly. I was aghast.

"This is my staff. I am here with Doctor House every day. The board of directors is hardly ever here. You don't know and see what I do every day. Yes, maybe House doesn't do everything like he should; but he is probably one of the best doctors in the United States. There are only a few doctors at all in his position." I paused. What was I saying?

"I'll watch over him." I heard a voice say from behind both of us. I looked up and saw Wilson. He turned around.

"Doctor Wilson, what'd you say?" He asked. Wilson walked over with his arms crossed. He sighed.

"I'll watch over House and make sure he doesn't do anything completely insane. Anything he does, I will cover for." Wilson replied.

"That's an awful lot of work Doctor Wilson." He responded and Wilson nodded.

"I know this, but I have been covering for House a lot in the last twenty years." Wilson stated. He stood up.

"This isn't the end of this. But, for now, I have to go." He looked over at me. "You are very lucky Doctor Cuddy. If Doctor Wilson hadn't been here you wouldn't have a job." He walked out and Wilson walked over to me.

"What was that about?" I sighed.

"Oh just like everybody else, he isn't happy with my decision about leaving House in charge of the hospital." Then I paused and looked at Wilson. He was leaned up against the wall. "Are you sure you can make sure you watch House's every move while I'm gone?" Wilson stood on both feet again.

"I do that even when you are here." He cracked a smile. "Isn't that what you were expecting me to do anyway?" I tossed something in the box before looking up at Wilson.

"I was hoping that you and his team would have an influence on some of his decisions." I stopped dead in my tracks and closed my mouth. "Where is House? I haven't seen him." I finally was able to mutter out. Wilson looked around.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know if he's come in yet." Wilson replied. I sighed. He may be the best doctor at our hospital, but House could also be a pain in the butt.

[

**P.O.V. House**

As soon as I walked into the hospital, Wilson rushed over to me.

"Where have you been?" He asked. I looked at him.

"I had a few things to do today. I don't live at this place." I responded. Wilson groaned and gave me a disapproving look.

"Contrary to your belief House, you work here; therefore you need to be here." I smiled.

"That's what I have my team for." I got into the elevator and the doors closed between Wilson and me. I got up to the floor with my office and walked towards it. Cameron was standing outside. I looked at her.

"Where are the others?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Chase is doing something in the lab and Foreman didn't show up for work this morning." Cameron replied.

"Why are you here?" I asked cruelly. She looked a little hurt, but I ignored it. She followed me into my office.

"Well, I had a question, but since you can't quit being a butt, I don't feel the need to ask it." Cameron said.

"Oh, don't do the women's lib thing with me. Just spit out your darn question." I responded. I was getting quite irritated with her. She sighed and walked over to my desk.

"Was Doctor Cuddy serious about leaving you as the dean of medicine?" She asked quietly. I leaned up from my chair and looked at her.

"Yeah." I responded hatefully. "Are you going to start acting like the other two? I can take those two acting like jacks, but not you too." She sighed.

"No, it's not that. I just wasn't sure if she was serious." She paused. "But I do think one thing." I rolled my eyes.

"What's that?" I asked. She smiled and crossed her arms.

"I told her that any doctor she chose would be a good decision and capable of the job. And I do think her choice was both."

"Sucking up?" I asked.

"No, it's just the truth." She responded.

"Wipe that smirk off your face and go talk to your patient." I replied. Cameron gave me a very surprised look before she walked out of my office.

[

**P.O.V. Cuddy**

The phone in my office rang.

"Hello." I said.

"Lisa?" I heard on the other end. It was my sister.

"Yes?"

"You need to come as soon as you can. We can't wait anymore. Mom is getting tired of all the medicine. She told us she doesn't want any more treatment." I could feel the wetness in the corner of my eyes.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I hung up the phone. I knew I was going to have to go soon; but I never realized it was going to have to be now. All my preparations were out the window. The only thing I could do was find House. I went up to his office, and there he was with Wilson and Chase.

"Doctor Cuddy?" Chase asked. I stepped up to House's desk with Wilson beside me and I could tell Chase was still behind me.

"House, I have to leave. You need to come down to my office immediately. You are now the dean of medicine."


End file.
